Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off
by yintotheyang
Summary: An AU JoLu one shot.


A/N – The title is a little silly, but I had the song in my head earlier when I got the idea for this! It's set in an alternate universe and completely not based on GH. Anyway, I hope this makes everyone's day a little brighter! Jolu is the best there is, don't ever doubt that!

**Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off**

Lulu was done.

She had been the queen of the fashion world long enough and the stress had worn her down enough. Enough that for a week, she was leaving it all behind. Cancun was calling her name and she was answering.

She stepped off the plane and smiled to her self. This was paradise. No ridiculous editors or assistants begging for her attention and absolutely no prima donna fashion designers missing deadlines. Just her, the beach and as much alcohol as she could handle.

The week went by entirely too quickly for Lulu's taste. Suddenly, it was Saturday night and she had a ten o'clock flight the next morning. She realized she hadn't done anything remotely exciting while she was on vacation. When she headed back for Port Charles, the only thing she would have to show for her time away was her tanned skin. She wanted more than that, so she decided that on her last night in Cancun she was going to get it.

Lulu headed for a small cantina she had seen, but hadn't been to during her stay. The atmosphere was perfect. A small, dimly lit room with a Mariachi band playing music in the corner. There was a long bar stretching completely across the far wall and a few small tables on one side. The majority of the space of the room was reserved for a dance floor, but aside from an elderly couple, no one in the place was taking advantage of it.

Lulu decided to take a seat at the bar and as she did, she noticed she had turned a few heads. Apparently her halter top, short denim skirt and high heels were enough to make the men in the joint pay attention.

Within minutes, the bartender, who was easily the best looking man in the cantina, placed a fruity drink down in front of her. There was actually an umbrella in it. Lulu sighed, knowing back home she was the kind of woman to drink things like that, but not that night. She met the chocolate eyes of the bartender and shook her head. He smirked at her and she felt beads of sweat form at the base of her neck. As he took the drink away, Lulu tried to convince herself the sweat was from the heat of the room, not the effect the bartender had on her.

Over the next hour, Lulu sent away drink after drink ordered for her by different men in the bar. All the drinks shared the common umbrella factor and maybe it was ridiculous, but she wasn't going to drink something with an accessory. She was staring at her lap when she heard another drink hit the bar in front of her. She looked up and found a single shot of tequila and the smirking bartender.

"That's from me," he muttered, licking his lips quickly. "I've never seen a woman turn away so many, and at first I thought you just weren't looking. But then, I looked at your outfit and realized you were looking, just not for what the losers in this place were offering."

"So what am I looking for?" Lulu asked.

"Well, you sure as hell don't want one of the fifteen umbrella drinks that were ordered for you," he laughed. "That's why I brought you the tequila."

"You're right about that," Lulu smiled. "But I can't drink that either. At least not alone."

"Why is that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, between you and me, tequila makes me sort of easy," Lulu admitted.

"Is that right?" he wondered, reaching for another glass and the bottle of tequila.

"That's right," Lulu murmured, watching him pour another shot.

"There," he smirked, raising the shot in his hand. "Now you're not drinking tequila alone."

"So, you promise to take care of me and not let me run off with some random guy at the end of the night?" Lulu asked, lifting her glass as well.

"I promise," he nodded. "No _**random**_ guys."

They clinked their glasses and tossed back their shots. Lulu smiled as the liquid burned down her throat. She looked back at the bartender and he was smirking at her again.

"So, what's your name?" Lulu asked softly.

"I'm Johnny," he answered.

"Johnny the bartender," Lulu laughed. "That's original."

"Well, I just tend bar for fun," Johnny replied. "On my more serious days, I own this place."

"Realy?" Lulu questioned in shock.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded.

"Well, it's a great place," Lulu offered. "I love the atmosphere."

"Thanks," Johnny smiled. "I came here on vacation a couple of years ago. I had made a lot of money through a lot of hard work early on in my life and I saw this building for sale. My entire family told me I was nuts, but I bought it, quit my corporate job and moved down here."

"Was it hard to get started?" Lulu wondered.

"It was, but it's worth it," Johnny answered. "I don't make much of a profit between paying staff and keeping the building up to code, but I don't lose money, so that's all that matters. And I really can't see myself doing anything else. I used to hate going to work, but now I love it. Best decision I have ever made."

"I can't imagine having that kind of courage," Lulu mused. "To just start completely over on a hope and a prayer."

"Well, sometimes you have to or you'll end up miserable," Johnny noted.

Lulu nodded thoughtfully. She wasn't entertaining the idea of moving to Cancun, but she was thinking of quitting her job. She'd been thinking that way for awhile and the words of a stranger were inspiring her further. Johnny poured them both another shot and they clinked their glasses before drinking it once again.

"You know, it's a shame more people don't dance to the music," Lulu said, turning to look at the now completely empty dance floor.

"I know, I think it's because I don't attract the rhythmic type," Johnny laughed. "I've been thinking about getting rid of the band and the dance floor and adding more tables and chairs. Seems more practical."

"Don't," Lulu shook her head, looking at Johnny once more. "The place wouldn't be the same."

"Well, I guess if you say so, then I have to listen," Johnny smiled. "The customer is always right."

Lulu laughed and Johnny poured two more shots. She knew she shouldn't drink another. What she had said earlier had probably come off as a joke or an attempt at seduction, but it was true. Tequila had a way of making her act very different than she normally did. Johnny raised his glass and she automatically did the same. Their glasses touched and he smirked at her before tilting his head back and draining the shot glass. She followed suit, wondering what the hell she was thinking.

"So, what do you suggest I do to get people dancing?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't know," Lulu shrugged. "Sometimes all people need is to be inspired. Maybe hire some people to come in and dance to the music and show other customers how fun it can be."

"Hmm," Johnny muttered, smiling thoughtfully. "I didn't catch your name."

"Maybe I didn't want you to," Lulu said coyly.

"Well, I need to know," Johnny said seriously. "I can't ask a beautiful woman to dance properly without knowing her name first."

"Me? Dance?" Lulu asked. "No, I wouldn't be any good."

"Can't be any worse than the people already out there," Johnny laughed, easily jumping over the bar and coming to stand beside her. "Now, what's your name?"

"Johnny, really, I can't," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"You can't tell me your name or you can't dance with me?" Johnny asked, smirking.

"Either one," Lulu replied.

"Fine, give me a chance to prove you wrong," Johnny suggested. "We dance and if you don't have a good time, I'll leave you alone. But if you have a great time, which you will, you tell me your name."

"That's it?" Lulu questioned.

"Well, after you tell me your name, we'll just see what happens," Johnny smiled, offering her his hand. "Shall we?"

Lulu hesitated only for a second before placing her hand in his. She had never danced to anything other than classical music at her brother's boring parties. She was pretty sure she was going to make a fool of herself in front of the entire cantina, but when they reached the middle of the dance floor, she calmed. Johnny brought her in close and she felt light and carefree as the Mariachi band switched to a slower, more sensual song. Johnny led the way and she followed, letting herself get lost in the music and in his eyes.

Before she knew it the song was over and another was starting. Johnny started to head for the bar again, but she stood in her place, not letting him go. He smiled and they started to move to the music once more. By the end of the song, two other couples had joined them on the dance floor. Lulu and Johnny danced to song after song, all the while, more people kept getting up to dance as well. When Lulu finally got tired, her feet aching from all of the movement in the heels, she pulled away from him slightly and motioned her head toward the bar. He nodded and led them away from the crowded dance floor as the band continued to play.

"So, it looks like you had fun," Johnny smirked, leaning over the bar to reach for two clean shot glasses and the tequila bottle that the other bartender had put back in its place.

"I did," Lulu agreed.

"Which means you have to tell me your name," Johnny said, filling both glasses.

"Lulu," she muttered.

"Lulu," Johnny said and Lulu's heart skipped a beat at the way it sounded coming from him. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Lulu asked, laughing softly.

"Yeah, it fits you," Johnny whispered, handing her one of the glasses. "I think we should make a toast."

"To what?" Lulu wondered.

"To you coming here and getting this place started for real," Johnny smiled. "I always envisioned people dancing here, but I could never get anyone out there. But look at them now. It's because of you."

"You're the one who convinced me to dance," Lulu pointed out.

"You're the one who made me want to dance," Johnny countered and Lulu blushed. "So to the new start of my business and to the beautiful woman who made it happen."

Johnny raised his shot glass and Lulu couldn't help but toast with him and take the shot. Four shots of tequila was four too many and she knew it. She already wanted Johnny, just from dancing so close to him for so long, but the tequila was making it worse. Her eyes roamed over him as she stood next to the bar. She didn't remember him looking quite so sexy when she first walked in. But then again, she hadn't really looked at him. She finally met his stare and realized he had been watching her devour him with her eyes. She blushed and looked away, reaching for her purse, so she could pay for her drinks and get out of there.

"Hey," Johnny said softly, catching her arm to keep her looking at him. "I promised not to let you run off with some random guy and I meant it. But I'm no random guy. You can trust me."

"You're saying that now, but if that were true you wouldn't have kept giving me tequila after I told you it made me easy," Lulu argued, forcing herself not to fall into his arms the way she wanted to.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of you," Johnny replied, loosening his grip on her arm in favor of trailing his fingers over her skin gently. "I was trying to let you know I was...I am interested. I was hoping I was what you were looking for."

"I wasn't looking for someone," Lulu muttered. "I was just looking to have one good night on my vacation."

"So why not make it a good night?" Johnny asked, leaning closer to her.

"How could you make it good for me?" Lulu wondered, moving closer to him.

Lulu wondered what Johnny would say to convince her to go home with him. She didn't think it would take much given the natural attraction that was compounded by the tequila and their close proximity. But Johnny didn't say anything, choosing instead to lean in and connect their lips in a kiss with more fire than Lulu had experienced in her entire life. Her arms were instantly around his neck and his hands dug into the flesh of her hips, both trying to get as close to the other as possible. He pulled away suddenly and she looked at him in confusion, but he just smiled.

"We should get out of here," Johnny breathed. "Before we start another trend in this place."

"You're right," Lulu said, grabbing the bottle of tequila. "Let's go."

"Why are you taking the tequila?" Johnny asked, putting his arm around her waist as he led her out of the cantina.

"Just trust me," Lulu said, winking at him.

"Oh, I do," Johnny smirked, taking the bottle from her. "But I also know you're smart. And I think you can tell that tequila makes me easy, too."

Lulu laughed and leaned up to kiss him gently. When he let his guard down, she swiped the bottle from his hands and pulled away.

"No fair," Johnny pouted.

"Like you said, I'm smart," Lulu replied. "And I know all your weaknesses."

"Do you know my strengths?" Johnny asked.

A look of confusion passed over Lulu's face, but was quickly replaced by one of surprise as Johnny lifted her into his arms and started hurrying up the stairs to the house next to the cantina. She heard the rattling of keys and guessed the house was his. The door swung open and she giggled as he rushed inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"What are your strengths?" Lulu wondered as he pried the bottle from her hand.

"You're about to find out," Johnny muttered, crushing her lips with his again.

Lulu stared out at the water from the back porch and tried not to sigh in contentment. Cancun was the best place in the world. She felt arms slip around her waist and she leaned back into Johnny, laughing as he began to nibble at the base of her neck.

"You're home from work already?" Lulu asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"Yeah, it's not the same when my wife's not around," Johnny smiled, kissing her engagement and wedding rings.

"Sorry, baby, but I can make it up to you," Lulu said coyly, running her hands underneath his shirt.

"Yeah, you can," Johnny agreed. "I brought home a full bottle of tequila."

Lulu laughed loudly and leaned up to kiss her husband of just over a month. Her life had been a whirlwind ever since the night she met Johnny. She had missed her flight the next morning and rescheduled it for Monday, only to miss that flight because she was unable to leave Johnny's arms. She decided to take another week off, so she and Johnny could figure out what they wanted and how they would see each other when she eventually went back to work. But every day, she found herself putting off talking about leaving, only wanting to talk to Johnny about him. To learn about him and for him to learn about her. At the end of the second week she had packed all of her things and made it all the way to the airport. Johnny had gone with her, not saying a word, just holding her hand. She got to the gate and he stopped, holding her hand firmly in his and not letting her leave. He only said one word: stay.

And she did.

She eventually did go back to Port Charles to gather some of her things, bringing Johnny back with her so her family could meet the man that had stolen her heart. But once she had wrapped up the loose ends of the life she had before going on that fateful vacation, they returned to Cancun where they had been ever since. Lulu worked at the cantina where it all began as a waitress sometimes, but mostly just stayed at home, doing the part of fashion she loved most: designing. She still worked for the company where she started, but only by mail, designing the hottest swimsuit wear. Johnny got down on one knee, after they had been together only six months and they got married two months later. Everything in their life was perfect and Lulu wouldn't change a single thing about how they had gotten together.

"Have I ever showed you my strengths?" Johnny murmured against her skin as he often did right before they made love.

"I know all of your strengths and weaknesses," Lulu smiled. "And you know all of mine."

"Speaking of..." Johnny said, leaning up slightly. "Where did I put that tequila?"

Lulu giggled and then pulled Johnny back down to her in a passionate kiss. Johnny knew she didn't need tequila to make her easy anymore. They had both discovered almost a year ago in a small cantina that the easiest way for him to make her clothes fall off wasn't to give her tequila. It was for him to smirk at her and kiss her senseless.

Because Johnny was Lulu's favorite substance and tequila didn't stand a chance at measuring up.


End file.
